conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Galdhøpiggen Class
The Galdhøpiggen Class destroyer is the only destroyer class in service within the Kongelige Sjøforsvaret. The ships are named after highest norwegian peaks, with the lead ship of the class bearing the name of Galdhøpiggen, the highest one. The ships were Spruance Class Destroyers bough in 1994 from United Commonwealth. Background At the beginning of the 90s the government of Kalmar Union began to negotiate with the government of the United Commonwealth the possibility of acquiring 8 of its Spruance Class Destroyers. After several years of negotiations the agreement was closed in 1994 and the vessels were transferred between 1995 and 1996 as Galdhøpiggen Class. Between 2000 and 2004, all vessels underwent a renovation process up to the current Mk2 standard. Its operational life is expected to extend to 2022 or beyond if necessary. Design Mk2 The Spruance design was modular in nature, allowing for easy installation of entire subsystems within the ship. Although originally designed for anti-submarine warfare, once acquired by Kongelige Sjøforsvaret they should be used as multirole vessels. That's why KUFLO immediately began working on a series of upgrades (Mk2) that ended up in 2004 with changes in the following parts: *A brand new power system with NAtech Hybrid Multi-Gas Power Plant *A new total power of 124 MW *A brand new fully electrical propulsion system with 2 ABB AZIPODs azimut thrusters mounted externally to the main hull *Changes in all electronic systems to fully compatibility with new national standards *A new weapon system in accordance with new operational requirements, specially: **2 × 16-cell Mk41 Vertical Launching System w/ 72 × RIM-162 ESSM **16 × Naval Strike Missile SSMs Power generation & propulsion Mk2 The power plant of the ship has been completely redesigned to suit the needs and requirements of the Sjøforsvaret and the new systems and elements of the ship. KUFLO chose to equip the ship with a mixed multi-gas turbine and fuel cell propulsion system (COFCAG) using the existing General Electric LM2500 gas turbine and adding a suit of NAtech fuel cells able to use natural gas. At low speed and during maneuvers the system uses the power delivered by the fuel cells, using the gas turbine system to achieve higher speeds. In addition, the system reuses the exhaust gases to supercharge the turbine and for the ship's heating systems, which considerably reduces the ship's thermal footprint. Power plant of the ship was designed taking into account the current needs of energy for propulsion and other systems on board, so it was possible to assume an increase in power required if new equipment or systems were installed in the future. The propulsion system is fully electrical with four AZIPOD s (ASEA azimut thrusters) mounted externally to the main hull. The electricity for the motors is supplied by the power system. Electronic systems Mk2 One of the main design premises was the need to mount Kalmar Union made electronic systems in order to full integration with other Forsvaret systems and satellite net. Sensors *1 x Saab 9LV CMS Combat Management System *1 x Saab 9LV FCS Fire Control System *1 x Saab EOS 500 Electro Optical Fire Control *1 x TERMA SCANTER 4100 Surveillance Radar *1 x Kongsberg C-Scope Sonar System Electronic warfare *1 x Saab SME-200 Tactical EMS / ELINT *1 x Saab NLWS Naval Laser Warning System Decoys *1 x TERMA DL-12T decoy launcher *1 x TERMA Loki torpedo countermeasure Armament Mk2 The weapons system of the class are: *2 × 32-cell Mk41 Vertical Launching System w/ 72 × RIM-162 ESSM *16 × Naval Strike Missile SSMs *4 × torpedo tubes for Torpedo 2000 *Depth charges *2 × 57 mm AB BOFORS Mk.3 *4 x 30 mm Kongsberg Sea Protector CIWS Air wing The ships have a fligh deck for: *1 x AS532 SC Cougar ASUW / ASW List of ships The ships are named after highest peaks in Norway. Category:Kalmar Union Category:Weapons Category:Military Category:Military of Kalmar Union Category:Military vessel classes